monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Art Class notebooks
The four dolls of Art Class each come with a notebook by the relevant character on the motivations behind and progress of their respective art projects. The text is almost identical to the one on the back of the boxes, but shortened here and there to make it fit and re-designed to make certain words stand out and produce a more lively look. Abbey Bominable ART CLASS I Class Description: A studio art course with the goal of introducing students to boo techniques and mediums in creative expression, especially emphasizing claws on learning. Students will be required to submit a final project for exhibition at the annual Monster High Art Festival. Many classmates are being surprised that I am taking this class. On mountain yeti record family history on walls of family cave. Cave wall does not fit on easel though...hmm...maybe I choose different medium. Have found inspiration for new medium! Will sculpt ice for project. Perhaps I will sculpt giant ice dragon attacking herd of yak stampeding through avalanche in blizzard. Should only need 50 tons of ice blocks to bring vision to unlife. Teacher is saying idea is being overly ambitious and maybe I should sculpt portrait of classmate. I am asking Heath Burns-am also asking for trouble Received ice carving tool from parents but teacher is wanting that I should sculpt ice with chisel and hammer. Is slow and painful...have already hit thumb several times. Heath is not sitting still until Deuce is helping make him steady as rock. Much better now except is another day of tap, tap, OUCH! Teacher says is not safe for me to be using hammer and chisel anymore. Is giving permission to use sculpting tool parents have sent. Finally a tool I am comfortable and safe to use-my favorite chainsaw! Draculaura ART CLASS I Class Description: A studio art course with the goal of introducing students to boo techniques and mediums in creative expression, especially emphasizing claws on learning. Students will be required to submit a final project for exhibition at the annual Monster High Art Festival. This totally bites. I want to do a self-portrait for my project, but how am I going to do that if I can't see my reflection? I suppose I could bring some of my portraits from home, but that feels like I'd just be copying another artist's work. Bats... I guess I will paint from an existing portrait of myself. I chose one that I sat for in Scaris back in the 18th Century. I remember the artist was a werewolf with red fur and a notched ear who was very intense and liked to paint flowers and starry skies. I'm finished, and I still don't know if it really looks like me. This is deadfully disappointing...sigh...maybe I should be painting how I feel and not how I look; and since I am totes in touch with my emotions, this could be fangtastic. This may not be fangtastic. Clawd had to cancel our date tonight because he has to study for his scary aptitude test. Now I'm almost out of Runny Mascara Black. Pffffttttt, I'll just paint my classmates then. That will show him. Okay, it won't, but it might make me feel better. This is fun! I think I'll try some still life, too. Ooh, Abbey's chainsaw! Clawd bought me a heart-shaped paint palette so I could create art "straight from the heart." He's so sweet, it makes my fangs hurt. Now I think it's time to work on that self-portrait again. Robecca Steam ART CLASS I Class Description: A studio art course with the goal of introducing students to boo techniques and mediums in creative expression, especially emphasizing claws on learning. Students will be required to submit a final project for exhibition at the annual Monster High Art Festival. I must say that I do not think I have an artistic rivet on my entire body. The best I can do is draft finely detailed mechanical and engineering schematics, but could those really be considered art? My mechanical inclinations and desire to find a solution for my perpetual tardiness have inspired me to create a clockwork robot... clock. I am hoping it will be art with a purpose, and to that end I will not include a snooze button. I followed the blueprint exactly, and now my project is finished. It looks as if it came right off a factory assembly line. I should be ecstatic, but for some reason I am not. I feel as if something is missing. I was just sitting and staring at my project today when Skelita came over and asked why my fire seemed so low. I told her, and then she said, "It is finely crafted, "mi amiga", but perhaps it needs something that whistles, Robecca." I believe that she is correct, but how to proceed? I disassembled the exterior of my project today: I prefer not to be creative with the inner workings, and started over. If my teacher was surprised, she did not show it, and I now have a capital idea to make it sync up with my own artistic vision. Full steam ahead! Is there anything one cannot accomplish with a clear vision and a trusty blowtorch? Skelita Calaveras ART CLASS I Class Description: A studio art course with the goal of introducing students to boo techniques and mediums in creative expression, especially emphasizing claws on learning. Students will be required to submit a final project for exhibition at the annual Monster High Art Festival. I used to watch mi abuela make pottery when I was just a little ghoul, and since I always wanted to be like her, I did my best to pay attention to every detail. She made me the best urns in the whole village and monsters would come from fear and wide to buy them. I want to make her proud with this project. I was going to make an urn, but I am not sure now if that is what I really want to make. I know that mi abuela would love it, but she has lots of urns, and I would like to make her a piece of pottery that is unique. I thought for sure that I would have an idea rattling around in my head by now, but...nada...? I have spent the whole day just staring at this lump of clay in front of me, and it is still just a lump of clay I put the clay on the wheel and just started to turn it today. Somehow, just the simple feel of the clay under my fingers has given me new vision and now I know what I shall make. This is turning out so much better than I even imagined. It is as if I am watching it come to unlife right before my eyes. I sent a picture of my vase to mi abuela, and she was so excited she called me right back. She told me that it was like I took the best of her work, added my ideas, then created something completely and wonderfully unique. She said she could not have done a better job herself. Best. Compliment. Ever. Category:Doll notebooks Category:Abbey Bominable logs Category:Draculaura logs Category:Robecca Steam logs Category:Skelita Calaveras logs